Harry Potter and the End of It All
by HPFAN2186
Summary: This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy. Harry and the gang go on the hunt for Voldemort's remaining horcruxes.  Might love rise on the night of the battle? Harry meets with an old friend.  Please R & R. Opinions are helpful.
1. Horcrux Hunt Begins

Harry Potter and the End of It All

Chapter One - Horcrux Hunt Begins

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been gone with some Order members for months. Not a soul in the wizarding world knew of their whereabouts, except for a selected few, chosen by Harry. Not even the newly named Minister, Arthur Weasley had an idea of where to even begin to look.

It had been a contingency plan by Harry and the others to use the fidelus charm, and assigning a new secret keeper for each location that they stayed in for weeks at a time destroying Voldemort's horcruxes. Tom Riddle's diary had been a horcrux and was destroyed by Harry in second year. Then there was Salazar Slytherin's ring which was destroyed by Dumbledore in Harry's sixth year. A tip from the painting of Phineus Nigelis had brought them to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. The former house of Harry's godfather Sirius Black had held many objects of powerful origin and capability. It had been searched for nearly a week when Harry searched the house elf Kreacher's bedding and found Slytherin's locket. Set at the mercy of Harry, Moody, and Kingsley Shaklebolt, it was destroyed by a trifecta of the finite incantem curse and all that remained after a lather large amount of smoke had cleared the room was tiny pieces of the once powerful locket. Harry left the room, followed closely by Kingsley.

Now, where do we go from here Harry? Asked Kingsley

Harry sat thoughtfully for a moment. We go to Knockturn Alley my friend was Harry's response

Konckturn Alley? What could possibly be there? Kingsley asked, clearly skeptical.

I have a hunch that Borgin & Burkes may hold more than just creepy useless relics. Harry replied

Inside Borgin & Burkes, an older man in, what looked to be his nineties, walked to the counter from the back room.

What may I do f--, the man trailed off as the site of five hooded figures, one of which held a wand, pointed directly at the man's chest.

Imperio, said the man in front.

The man's eyes were overrun with a misty mirth, when a voice chimed in the man's head.

Mr. Borgin, where is the cup? The voice said.

Borgin climbed a tall ladder that led him to another level, on the way back down, Borgin had what looked to be a case of some sort, wrapped in berlap. Handing it to the hooded figure beside the man brandishing a wand. The man tore away the berlap and opened the case.

This is it, Ha--…sir, the man said

Patrificus totalus, uttered the hooded figure, upon reaching the door. Mr. Borgin had become as stiff as a board and fell to the floor. With what they wanted the group had apparated out. Upon reaching their destination, they lowered their hoods to reveal Harry, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, and Lupin, respectively.

Ron had walked to Harry, How the bloody hell did you know, Harry?

Just a hunch. It wouldnt have been hidden for no reason, Ron so we have to destroy it. Even if it isn't a part of Voldemort, the fact that it was hidden is too much of a risk to take at this point. Harry replied

They Had done the same to the cup that they did to the locket, and Harry noted it was getting late and went off to bed, where he and Ron had shared a room.

Harry? Ron called from his bed.

Yes, Ron? Harry replied, knowing what he was going to ask.

Do you think Luna knows what I feel for her? This caught Harry by surprise.

I thought you and Hermi--, Harry was cut off

No! Harry, come on, don't be daft. I mean, yeah I used to have a crush on her but that stopped when she turned me down when we got off the train at the start of summer. Ron supplied incredulously.

I wrote to Luna for a couple weeks and she helped me to realize that I'd be able to move on without Hermione. Ron added.

So, now you think you might be in love? Harry asked with a grin.

Yeah, Harry, I do, Ron said with a yawn

I think you should go for it, mate, but, I am not the love expert. Harry laughed

You're right. When this is all over, I'm going to ask Luna out. Ron declared definatively.

Goodnight Ron. Harry said, stifling a yawn.

Night Harry, said Ron, doing the same


	2. The Bust and The Snake

Harry Potter and the End of It All

Chapter Two - The Bust, The Rune and The Snake

The next morning, Harry awoke with a start. Walking down the two sets of stairs of the house, he saw Hermione with a triumphant look on her beautiful features. God I could wake up to that every morning, Harry thought.

Hermione broke him from his reverie however, Harry? Are you okay, Harry?

Wha--? Yeah, Hermione, what is it? Harry said feeling a little embarassed.

You are going to love my obsession with Hogwarts: A History, sit down and look at this. Hermione said and pushed her book at him.

_The only remaining relic of Hogwarts founder Godric _

_Gryffindor is a bust of him made by famous wizard sculptor, _

_Rudolf Azotti, which now sits in a museum in Milan, Italy, _

_the artist's birth place._

There was more to be read but Harry had read what he needed, jumping from his chair in the kitchen, kissing Hermione and running to get Ron and the others awake. After everyone had read what Harry had read earlier they all were ready to go. Apparating to Milan to find the museum that contained the bust of Godric Gryffindor. The group came across a sign hanging on top of a pole that read:

_Vicolo del Cobblestone_

Cobblestone Alley? Hermione said, looking at the amazement of the rest. What? I learned italian over two summers ago.

We never knew you learned italian, Hermione, chimed Ron, motioning to himself and Harry

This is not the time for one of your famous bickering matches, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley cut in.

There is a building just on the other side of the alley, who would like to wager that that is where we need to be? Kingsley asked pointedly

How can you possibly know that? asked Ron testily, looking at the structure

Ron, stop getting so upset, Kingsley is probably right because look across the front, it does say Azotti Museum, as clearly as the sky is blue. Hermione interjected.

Oh, was all Ron could say as they made toward the museum.

They walked as a group into the museum, together, but far enough apart to where it wouldn't raise suspicion. Harry signaled Ron and Moody down one corridor to search while signaling Kingsley and Lupin down the other, leaving himself and Hermione to search the main corridor. While walking along a row on sculptures, where she saw it. Hermione turned to find Harry with his wand drawn ready and pointed at the sculpture of Godric Gryffindor.

Bombarda, Harry exclaimed, a light shot from his wand and hit the sculpture.

Harry was that necessary to draw attention to yourself like that. Hermione asked as the sculpture dropped in a heap of powder.

Smiling Harry replied, Yeah, it was, I know I might have over done it though, it was only supposed to crumble.

Let's find the others, Hermione suggested and Harry nodded

When Harry and Hermione found Kingsley, Lupin, Ron and Moody they all apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry had a bad feelin upon entering the house but did, followed by the others. Harry sat in the sitting room in front of the fire later that night when Hermione walked down the stairs into the foyer and saw that there was still someone up. Seeing a messy tuft of hair over the top of the chair she knew it was Harry. You can do this Hermione, she thought as she walked to him. Before Hermione reached him however she saw something move in the dining area and Harry had also seen it because he was up and ran straight to the kitchen. Harry was seemingly amused by what he saw.

Hermione, stay there, this wont take long. Harry said, Hermione was curious but wasn't going to move for fear of not knowing what was on the other side of the wall.

Harry stood looking in the direction of the floor smiling.

Grown bold in your old age eh, Nagini? Harry said in parseltongue

Shut it, Potter, I can kill you with one drop of venom, the snake retorted.

I have survived the venom of far worse snakes that you Nagini, or did you forget? Harry said in amusement to the snake.

Yes, you are quite right, but you have no phoenix here to help you, with that the snake charged.

Expelliamus said Harry forcefully, throwing the snake up on the counter top, where it made to charge again.

Sectumsepra, Harry called as the snake was mere feet from him. The cutting curse did quite a good job as Nagini moved only slightly after being hit with it. Harry walked across the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, took a rather long swallow of it.

Vipera evanesca, muttered Harry and the snake had been burnt to ash on the kitchen floor.

Harry walked back in the sitting room with the bottle and sipped it again, leaned down and pressed his lips against Hermione's. She hesitated a moment and to his shock kissed him back, with much passion. After only needing air Harry pulled away.

What was that? asked Hermione, looking at Harry inquisitively.

I'm sorry Hermione, but I feel it necessary to tell you that you are gorgeous. Harry said with a smile.

Harry, you need to focus on Vold--. She was cut off by a quick kiss from Harry.

You need to let me worry about what I should focus on. Harry said smugly.

Okay Harry, care to explain to me why you are kissing me then? Hermione said pointedly

Harry's smile faltered slightly, Mione, I can't help how I feel. I'm in love with you Hermione Granger.

I-I-I don't know what to say, Harry. Hermione said, looking befuddled.

Harry looked at her, Just say what you feel, Hermione.

Hermione twiddled with her thumbs and looked at him, I love you too, Harry

With that said, Harry smiled and leaned to her and kissed her, even more passionately than before.

After Harry and Hermione pulled their lips from each other, Harry had also been hit with the realization that nothing else needed to be done, he closed his eyes and thought to himself, its only you and me now Tom.


	3. The End of It All

Chapter Three - The End of It All

After weeks of searching and finding no new leads Harry had a sinking feeling, but would not rest until Voldemort was at least located. Harry combed his hand through his hair thoughtfully. Where would the bastard be hiding? Harry thought, as he has done all of those last weeks. Harry was asleep in the chair in front of the fireplace in mere minutes.

_Come now, Harry, a cold shrill voice said, the voice of Voldemort._

_Not having troubles finding me are you? Well if you really want to _

_know, I'm i-_

Harry!…Harry! Wake up! It was Tonks he saw as his eyes shot open

What is it, Tonks? Harry asked, urgently, feeling more awake than a normal person would at being forced out of sleep.

It's Death Eaters, they are attacking Ottery St. Catchpole as we speak, Tonks said hurriedly.

I'll send Moody, Lupin and Kingsley to assist. Harry said, breathlessly. And I'll be along too

Harry, there's something else, Death Eaters are attacking a small village called Little Hangleton, do you know it?

Yes, Harry said, Ron, Hermione and I will go there, send some help there as well on your end. Tonks nodded and apparated out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated to Little Hangleton, seeing Death Eaters run rampant all over the village. Joined shortly by aurors, Harry ran to all of them he could see throwing curse after curse. Ron and Hermione had done the same. When all was done in the village, bodies wrapped in black cloaks lie all over the ground. Ron and Hermione had many bruises on their bodies. Ron had a bloody nose, maybe broken. Hermione had a cut down her arm and Harry had sustained the most damage though, having his wand snapped by Voldemort left him somewhat defenseless.

Harry, not knowing what to do closed his eyes and all his fear, anger, happiness, sadness, all flooding him in one moment. Harry opened his eyes, to look at Voldemort who, at the instant Harry opened his eyes, which were blood red down to the pupils, had seen his confidence and resolve crumble.

Avada Kedavra. Voldemort hissed, not knowing what to do.

Protego. Harry exclaimed inside his own thoughts. Looking at Voldemort back peddle for the first time since the war started.

Losing his footing, Voldemort falls to the ground. How did you d-

Sectumsempra, Harry yelled in his mind and a light left his hand and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest cutting him all over his white, pasty body, causing his wand to fall from his hand Harry kicked it away, noticing that Voldemort had not even the ability to reach for his wand again.

Ha-Har--Harry, you c-can't t-take a life. Voldemort sputtered through labored breaths.

Like you said nearly five years ago during my fourth year, Tom, times have indeed changed. Harry said remorselessly.

Harry smiled as the look he wanted to see had washed over Voldemort's face…a look of complete fear. Harry held his hand out, palm facing his long time tormentor.

Avada Kedavra. Harry thought. Voldemort fell limp and lifeless, as the green light emanating from Harry's hand hit him.

It was dark and damp, only Harry, Ron and Hermione remained in the Hangleton Graveyard after the aurors who were wound apparated to St. Mungro's. Other aurors lay lifeless, sacrificing themselves in battle. The battle was over. None of them believing that it was finally over, more so, not believing how Harry had done it, an ability never shown in any witch or wizard, wordless, wandless magic. Voldemort, the former Dark Lord, who was terrorizing all who opposed him, was defeated. Harry, tired and bruised had made his own mark, a lightning bolt. Some would say it was fitting with Harry's scar being in the shape of just that. Voldemort was finally defeated.

How did I pull that off? Harry asked.

Ron spoke up. I don't know, mate, but your eyes were blood red.

Harry looked back, dully. No sleep in more than a week tracking that bastard will do it to a man, Ron.

Wide eyed, Ron replies. No mate, your pupils went from green to red before doing that git in.

What are you talking about? Harry asks perplexed.

It's true. Hermione interjects.

Yeah, it was quite creepy. Ron adds.

Harry looks toward the sky, closes his eyes and a blinding lighthurdles upward. When Harry opened his eyes, a lightning bolt was emblazened across the night sky. Harry dropped to his knees, where Ron and Hermione stand behind him.

Apparate to The Burrow, tell everyone there, Ron, then go to Hogwarts. I have to go to St. Mungro's, I think I have broken ribs. Hermione go to th--. Harry was cut off by Hermione

I'm going with you. Hermione says, not letting him finish.

Hermione, I need you not to fight this right now okay, someone has to tell the Ministry of Magic. Harry says pleadingly.

Harry turns and looks at Hermione and kisses her, don't be angry Mione, please.

Hermione smiles and says Don't think you can just kiss me and get you way, Harry Pot-

Hermione was quieted by another kiss from Harry. Please Mione…

Alright, I'll go. Hermione says, smiling broadly

After Hermione and Ron had apparated to their destinations, Harry remained and dropped to his knees, Voldemort's corpse less than twenty feet from him, Harry put his hand over his ribs, closes his eyes, having not had this done since second year he wasn't sure if what he was doing was going to work or not, but he had to try.

I hope this works. Harry thought and muttered brakia amendo.

Harry felt little twangs of pain before ultimately no pain at all. Harry stood, noticing he hadn't fell forward or backward like a slinky, felt his rib area.

The braggart's jinx actually worked. Harry said in amusemrnt, referring to Gilderoy Lockhart, his defense against the dark arts professor in second year.

Again Harry wondered aloud, how the hell did I do that. Not noticing a man standing just mere feet away.

Only those of the purest heart may use wordless, wandless magic, Harry, another one of my more clever ideas. the voice said.

Harry felt goosebumps form all over him as he pushed it off as being in his head, it had to be in his head, that couldn't possibly be who he heard. Harry turned his had head back, then the rest of him followed suit. Staring back at Harry was a tall, thin man with long silver hair and beard to match. Harry was stunned, he wiped his eyes, this couldn't be real. Harry's knees gave way and he fell to the cold muddy graveyard surface.

Harry stammered for a moment, then with perplexity and confusion on his face and mind, Harry spoke, amazedly, Professor Dumbledore??


End file.
